Sacrifices
by TeriLK
Summary: Almost the entire story is based on Tai's angsty point of view... Interested? Well... most of you know the true outcome of their love triangle... It's a little of that... plus more...
1. Prologue

**Digimon...  
Sacrifices  
By: Conspiratorial Omen**

Hello, hello! And welcome to the first Digimon fic I've written... I'm Conspiratorial Omen, and today I take time away from Card Captor Sakura to bring you a story about one of my favourite Digimon couples, Taiora. Will it be Taiora in the end? In the beginning? You'll have to read and find out, I'm afraid! I don't update that often but when I do I try to bring my best! Oh! And I have a little debate over if I should use the Japanese or English names... but I think I can mix a little of both since I can barely tell them apart anymore! I haven't been into digimon for a while, unfortunately... I just hope I remember what I'm doing!  
Happy Holidays, everyone!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... and I won't get into detailed disclaimers.**

Here's the prologue...

* * *

**Prologue**

Sacrifices. I've made a lot of those. Does anyone really know how painful those are? There are a lot of things I know, believe it or not, that they could never dream of me knowing.

My name, if it has any real value anymore, is Taichi Kamiya. Though you'd hear everyone call me Tai. Among the typical 18-year-old, I'm seemingly average in academics and waaaaay above average in athletics. Mostly when it comes to soccer. As Captain I'm actually quite popular, but I don't let it get to my head.

According to my "friends," though, I let everything get to my head.

My "friends," who don't know me as well as they think.

They think I'm a brainless fool who cares about nothing but soccer, when in reality I think too much which leads me to absorb myself in the sport. Who would understand, that, however? My "friends?"

No. They don't know me at all.

Wait... Did I say I was a _typical_ 18-year-old? Well, on the outside, it seems that way. In reality... I'm the original leader of the Digi-Destined.

The digi-destined... Digimon...

Such a tale I have to tell you...

However, that is not the complete purpose of me telling this tale...

Listen to my story... this may be our last chance...

A story of **Digimon...**

Of **Sacrifices...**

_And of **Courage, Friendship **and** Love.**_

* * *

Evil Cackle I said I'd upload SOMETHING but never said what! Here's my new digimon fic and a super short prologue! Not what you were expecting? Well... look forward to true brilliance in the new year!!! (Oh! Did you like the last bit? Final Fantasy X and X-2 running through my brain! Can't want 'til X-2 comes out!)

**HAPPY NEW YEAR- 2003 EVERYBODY!!!!**

**Until ... Tomorrow... Ciao!!**

**Conspiratorial Omen (T.)**


	2. A Beautiful Morning

**Digimon...  
Sacrifices  
By: Conspiratorial Omen **

**Note: **I did originally call it "The Sacrifices of Courage, Friendship and Love" but to someone as "lazy" as me it got to be too long to work with, sooo I narrowed it down to Sacrifices :) Sorry for any inconveniences """

And here I go, again...  
  
Ohayo, everyone! It's another day... Yay -

Well... I'm in a queer mood... so I decided to type up the next chapter of this story...

The shock here?  
That I actually am posting... and well, before I move... :(  
'Cause I said I would after... but I'm goin through a lot of heartbreak 'cause of all this trauma so what better to do than write an angst fic? NO, don't sympathize for me!  
  
lol  
So... I know there's no excuse for that pathetic prologue, but... here's the real deal!

This'll seriously introduce you to the plot, and re-introduce you to our beloved digi-destined.

**Disclaimer: **Who I don't own!!!! I don't own anything that involves Digimon in any way... unless you wanna mess and get into technicalities. _**Don't**_ get me started, there!

Read and review :D  
  
**ONE SECOND!!!I'd just like to thank my dear friend Ominous Pen for sticking by my very short-attention-span "l-a-z-y"- overachiever self :) (and even suggesting that since I get bored so often in class or just sitting there, etc, I should just write a chapter in my spare time! It actually never crossed my mind! I do that more often now! Come up with even more ideas, if possible, in this noggin of mine!) lol as well as my even _dearer_, best bud Tsuki (yes, Tsuk, I do realize you didn't review this short-prologue story :) for always yelling at me to update my ficcys or suffer the dire consequences (she can be quite scary at times), as well as Azure Rosas (Fire Temptress) because, to me, it's a _great_ honour having my fic read by you (I mean to review most of the time but like Ominous says, I am _quite _lazy) and it totally motivated me to get my new chapter up sooner than planned! SO arigatou, minna-san :D  
muah Love ya!**

Chapter 1: A Beautiful Morning

It was another bright-and-happy day in Odaiba, Japan. I awoke to the sound of birds in the trees and the gentle wind coming in through the open window, which I had forgotten to close again.

I hated this.

I hate every day. I have for the past... four years. Closer to five now, actually. That was when the adventure began...

**_ Flash_**

Summer Camp... It was another boring day. _Now that I think of it, it was the first time the gang was together... again. _I sat up in a tree and looked at 6 other kids around me.

Yamoto "Matt" Ishida, the 'cool guy.' The 'renegade.' _Why does that get all the girls, these days? All of them..._

His kid brother, Takeru "T.K." Takashi, his annoying, childish clone. _...as opposed to now! At least he's grown up._

Sora Takenuchi... _She was such a tomboy back then. Funny how that never seemed to stop me, yet... best not to get into this._

Mimi Taichikawa- the snobbiest preppy, spoilt-brat type. _Well, it's better she's just spoilt now. _

Joke Kido. The plain, practical, and boring one. _It's a good thing that there was one of those, in the group. But we've all changed..._

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. The brains. The computer-geek. _Without Iz we could have kissed our butts good-bye from day one!  
  
_ _I remember, at a first glance, I didn't think any of us would have actually become friends. Joe was 13, Izzy and Mimi were 10, T.K was 7and even if Sora, Matt and I were 11, we didn't really talk. Ever. If I believed in them, that would have been the first thing I regretted. But I don't believe in regrets, for everything occurs with reason and reason... well, reason should occur with everything. It's just hard to see it most of the time. _

_However, things would have been very different if only we had remembered each other. When we were younger, we all lived at Heighten View Terrace. All of us. Including my own kid sister, Hikari, or Kari, who's the same age as T.K. If we had known back then what had linked us, all 8 in the end, things might have been different. Maybe we could have had an advantage?_

_But best not to think about "What If's"._

_ Life... not being one of them. No one can have the advantage in life. It seems to give happiness to whoever it feels like, and to the rest of us nothing but hardships. Yet, we always had hope... _

I actually smiled. Things were totally different back then.

Yes, we all had hope. Later on, we learned that it was one of the key attributes to our adventure. There were 8, one for each of us.

Intimidating and indifferent, two words that jump at you once you caught a glance of Matt Ishida. Spiked, blonde hair and cold, steel blue eyes. Believe it or not, he was the holder of the Crest of Friendship._ Matt and friendship... if I hadn't been on the same adventure as him I would never have believed it! _

T.K., blonde hair like his brother but innocent, baby blue eyes. Not to mention that dorky hat he always wore! Yet none of us could hold together without T.K., who was the childish spark to us all. He held the Crest of Hope. _Hope was very important, and very special. It's a good thing we had T.K., hat and all. _

Kari, the 8th child, and my loving little sister, was keeper of the Crest of Light, the other very important and very special Crest. _She always called Sora her older sister, and it could pass. _You see, Kari had auburn hair, short like Sora's, and similar eyes.

Sora... the red-auburn hair-and-eyed angel was always breaking up the fights between Matt and I, yet not knowing sometimes she was the main reason we fought. _Matt and I were actually best friends. Sora was my other best friend... in the old days. _She always cared for us as the loving, older sister- type, her crest of the same name: The Crest of Love.

Mimi, amazingly, being the whiniest of us all, turned out to hold the Crest of Sincerity. The strawberry-blonde fashion freak (the constant reminder that the pink cow-girl look had to be in) and drama queen was full of surprises! _It was only until later on, though, that we realized she was full of sincerity, and became a close friend to all- even maintaining long-distance relationships when she moved to New York._

Mimi's Opposite was Joe. Blue-haired, blue-eyed and thick glasses. As simple and boring as his name and personality! However, the aspiring-doctor and safety-fanatic was keeper of the Crest of Responsibility, which was no surprise at all! _You don't find many surprises with someone like Joe! Still, Old Reliable always kept us together... and we truly appreciate that. As the oldest of us, its great that he still keeps in touch._

As for Iz and his frizzy red hair and brown eyes, we knew it had to be something about intelligence or wisdom. It turned out to be both, for the had the Crest of Knowledge, and above all else we learned that wisdom and intelligence are different things, but it is possible to have extensive knowledge of both. _And not possible to get by believing you only need one!_

And I... Taichi Kamiya- with my spiky, unruly, never-to-be-cut-by-any-brave-butcher chocolate brown hair and similar coloured eyes- was their 'leader.' I owned the Crest of Courage.

But sometimes we all have to make sacrifices.

That day, at Summer Camp, we didn't know what we were getting into when we caught sight of the so-called "Aurora Borealis." The snow in summer. The silence before the storm...

That day, when we entered the digital world... we sacrificed our rights to a normal life.

And what a sacrifice it was.

**_End Flash_**

"Okay, I have some new notes on the specimen today : Instead of sighing dramatically whilst staring at nothing, it appears to be staring outside the window... at nothing. Okay, nothing new."

I sighed again, this time overdramatically as I turned around and met the amused expression of my dear little sister, the only one who dampens my depressed mood and I can joke around with (and who, obviously, loves to tease me).

"Ha ha, very funny Doctor Kamiya. What further analysis do you have to take today?" I grinned as I brushed past her.

Wanting to hear her usual muffles of protest I messed up her hair and darted down the hall to the kitchen, chuckling at the little 'huff' I heard behind me.

"Well, onii-chan," Kari started sweetly, "I usually insert your happy pills in your orange juice when you're not looking but since okaa-san made your breakfast this morning, I decided to let you off for the day. Now you'll just have to go outside and get high yourself." she said smugly and grinned, kidding of course.

I don't do drugs! They're not my style.

"Mom was here?" I asked, incredulously. Our parents are rarely home these days, and were supposed to be on another one of their honeymoons for the next two weeks.

"Yup!" Kari piped in, grinning at the memory. "Otou-san had forgotten their tickets when they left last night and mom came in to make breakfast because they spent hours trying to track them down, and ended up turning in here early this morning. Of course, she was yelling at him as they walked out again when he found them on their nightstand!" She giggled, and I smirked. _That's dad, for you!_

"Hm... well, _imoto-chan_, maybe I should just come tag along with you and T.K. and tell him about that time when you were 11 and yo-MMF!!"

I was rudely interrupted by a pancake, covered thickly in maple syrup, thrown at my face. As it slid off, I glared at my 'angelic' little sister and got up to wash my face.

"_Very_ mature, there, Kamiya."

"Right back at ya!" She laughed and made her way to the door.

"Seriously, though, Tai. You should go outside today. You're looking a little pale!"

I growled at her as she laughed and shut the door. Two seconds later, she ran back in and kissed me on the cheek, annoyingly smothered my hair, and ran out while yelling "You can't play soccer indoors, anyway! You better clean up that mess in your room!"

Grimacing as I noted she was right, I sighed fondly. _For someone so young, she sure acts like a second mother sometimes. _I laughed quietly and threw some clothes around to make my room a little more 'presentable', then grabbed my soccer ball from a pile somewhere and made my way out the door.

As I shut it, I couldn't help but notice how much duller life was without my little sister. Already, I felt that familiar cloud of pain looming ahead, like a thundering storm-cloud, pissed off that I had forgotten it for those precious 30 minutes of my morning.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, I merely made my way to the elevator and braced myself when the 'ping' brought me back to my sad reality...

Even for a beautiful day, I still felt like crap.

###########################################

Wow I had no idea what I posted before... I could swear I typed this all up and then I only see half the document. I'm just like.. okay.. but whatever. So I have to retype a lot of things because I've lost them somehow... so I'm a little messed at the moment! Gomen ne!

Ah! I didn't know how inaccurate I was.. sorry... I probably still am! Please ignore it, anyway. In the end it doesn't matter all that much... ... I hope..

Just think about it... in 02 if Taichi-taichi (lmaao... its funny to say that ;)) meaning Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Matt are only 14-15 (and Joe is only 17???), then (realistically thinking) Matt can't be all that hot as a rock star, you know? So, for the purpose of the story their current ages are (considering this is a few years after 02)  
**Joe : 22** (Going to Tokyo University- still studying to be a doctor)  
**Taichi, Sora, Yamoto : 19** (going to Odaiba College, gonna be their second year (to make sense of the ending, Matt is majoring in science, Sora in design, Tai in math (although no one knows how/why...))  
**Koushiro, Mimi, Miyako : 17-18** (Mimi's in the US still, the other 2 are at Odaiba HS, last year, Yolei is their age okay?)  
**Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke : 16** (also in OHS)   
**Iori** (I'm using Cody, though, when he shows up) **: 14** (first year at OHS)

I do realize that most of this is inaccurate. Well, that's quite nice. This is how it works now ;) Sorry for any inconveniences!

TTFN  
**T. (Conspiratorial Omen)**


End file.
